open windows
by gustin puckerman
Summary: one morning when he founds she's not besides him. Robbie/Jade. future fic. oneshot


**open windows.**

oneshot.

_**Robbie&Jade**_

* * *

><p><em> Talk to the wind  Talk to the sky / Talk to the man with the reasons why/ and let me know what you find_

The sun rays shine through the open window and hit Robbie's fine skin.

He cringed in his sleep, shocked by the sudden light and tried rubbing it off. He sits up on his bed, and went to look at the open window, and how the curtains flew as the wind hits it. Then, his eyes trailed down to the other side of the bed, finding his wife's not besides him. He stands on his feet, still staring at his wife's side of the bed. Finally, shaking the feeling off, he walk himself to the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he walks downstairs, still no sight of his wife.

He saw his eldest son Eleazar, sitting at a tool, eating his cereal. Eleazar Shapiro was always the responsible one, so it wasn't a surprise to see him wide awake at 8 am on Saturday morning. The 8 years old boy greet his father, and he lazily greeted him back, drinking his soy milk. He asked for his mother, but sadly, Robbie hadn't had an answer. He knew at that moment, that his wife had left them. Them, as in him and their two sons, Eleazar and Matthias.

He knew somehow this day would come. He means, marrying Jade West have their consequences, right? But he thinks, he _just thinks_, that after 10 years of living together with two beautiful well-built sons, they were going to have a great life together until the end. Not to mention their second son was turning 5 years old two months away. What he wanted to know is why? Why did Jade leave him after agreed to live the rest of her life with him, after she takes vows, after she gave birth to two incredible children? He can't seem to stop wondering.

After almost like an hour of staring at mid air, he asked Eleazar to wake Matthias up, for they are going to a carnival that was held nearby. Robbie knew Eleazar was curious but being an obedient child he is, Eleazar nods, and reply, "Okay, right after I finish my cereal," he said, chewing some more of the cereal. He can't help but to send a sad smile towards his son, "Take your time, buddy," he told him, before heading up back to his room. While he was walking to it, he stops by Matthias' bedroom. Opening the door, he stare from where he is standing to his sleeping son, grabbing a stuffed-monkey as his mind flickers to the time when they (_she_) first bought it...

_(Flashback)_

Robbie Shapiro opens the door of his second son's room to reveal Jade West-Shapiro singing some tune under her breath as her hand caressed Matthias' cheek. He can't help but to smile at her and her afford of putting the young guy to sleep. Matthias was a hyper-active child; he was full of energy even if he's still 3 years old. "Hey," she mouthed to him. Robbie nods, and gestures towards their son, watching him as his eyes tried blinking open when it's clearly shown that he is sleepy. His eyes then travelled to something his son had under his arm. A stuffed monkey. He chuckle at that sight, which only received a glare from his wife, telling him to shut up.

After succeeding letting Matthias to sleep, she walk out from the room to find him holding out laughter, waiting for her, one arm rested behind his head and the other hand on his pocket as he leans against the wall. "What?" she asks out of curiosity. "I spied a small stuffed monkey with my little eyes," finally letting out a chuckle. She gasped, "It isn't funny, you idiot. I had to buy it for him or he won't shut up. Plus, look how so peaceful right now," she yell-whispers. But Robbie kept holding his laughter; he never imagined seeing the day where Jade buys a freaking stuffed monkey. "Stop laughing, you moron, it's for _your_ screaming little eat-too-much-sugar kid too, you know," she said referring to Matthias. "Okay, okay," he finally calmed down, grabbing her and let her rest her head on his chest.

Putting his chin over her head, he said, "You're a good mother," he whispers. She smiles, and slap his chest, "Hell yeah, I am," she said, before looking up to him, grinning and leaving a peck on his lips, "I love you," she said. Robbie smiles, "Love you too,"

_(End of Flashback)_

"Dad,"

He shrugs himself off from his brief day dream and turns his attention to Eleazar, "Yup, buddy?" he asks, looking down at him. He chewed on his lips, "You okay, daddy?" he ask, one finger on the tip of his lips. He smiles at him, "Yeah, sure I am... Go, wake your brother up and get ready," he ordered him and he nods, but by his face, Robbie was sure the little guy is still unsatisfied with his answer. Sending him a last smile, he walk to his own bedroom and decided to get ready.

After entering his and Jade's bedroom, his eyes can't help but to stare at the open window and see a tree on the other side of it. 'That must be how she leaves' he thought to himself and caught himself next looking at a picture of him and Jade, where Jade facing him and her fingers on his lips, while his arm wrapped around her tightly. The other picture was of Jade with Eleazar and Matthias, she was hugging them and all three of them were laughing. He remembered that day very well at the park- celebrating his birthday...

_(Flashback)_

All he can see was dark as his hand was dragged by his 7 year old Eleazar and his wife. He can hear his youngest son giggling and jumping, in front of him. "W-where are we?" he asks, laughing and wondering. He can feel the wind blew hard on his face, and the ground was much softer now. He can hear others laughter too, from far away. "Kay, Matt, hold your father's hand. Don't let him peek," she said, and he can feel a small finger grabbing on his wrist as he answered, "Kay, kay, mommy!"

He heard his wife does something, but couldn't figure out what. Finally she heard him chuckles, "Babe, you ready?" she ask, now finger on his temples. He grins, "Yeah," and with that the blind folders were off, Eleazar gives him his glasses, and with that, he sees everything. It's a park. The grass were green, the sky was just magnetizing and then, upon him, was a nice small arrangement of picnic, complete with everything. "Happy birthday, dad," Eleazar and Matthias exclaimed, hugging his legs, which he replies, "Awh, thanks guys," he fist bumped with both of them. As the boys run away, his wife stepped forward, arms wide open for him to hug, "Hey there, birthday guy," he laughs and hugged her tightly, "Thank you,"

"Look dad, mom fixed your old guitar that you love so much!" Eleazar shouted, pointing towards a guitar, leaning against the tree. Robbie was shocked to see the old guitar back, and couldn't help but to cried in joy, "Oh my god, really? You fixed it? God, Jade, this means... oh, god," he picked up the guitar. "Well, technically, I didn't fix it. I _get it_ fixed. Okay, honey, get your sentences right next time," she turn to Eleazar, who is now under her arm, and then back at him. "I know it meant so much to you..," she blinks and watches as he tries playing the guitar.

**_Snap!_**

He turns to Matthias, who is smiling widely, holding his mother's camera. "Good job, Matt! You got a picture of him!" Jade said, coming closer to him, checking out the picture. "This is actually kind of good," Eleazar added, sitting on his mother's lap. Matthias smiles, and look up at Robbie, "Happy birthday, daddy!" he said again and Robbie leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Yeah, happy birthday, Robbie," she gave him a peck on the lips to which he returned it.

"Okay, now let me take _your_ picture," Robbie grabbed the camera from them, "Say cheese!"

_(End of Flashback)_

He, later, found himself in the bathroom, all dressed up to take the kids to the carnival. He looks at his reflection on the mirror and almost punches it. He can't seem to stop cursing himself to easily let go of his own wife. Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked to the window and leave it open with a note saying he's taking the kids out for a walk, even if he knew his wife's not at home. It's not that he doesn't want to search for her, it's just if it's her choice to leave, then he guessed he have to accept it.

Because he knows, if she loves him, she'll come back.

Night falls upon them as the Shapiro's finally arrived home. He pull the car over, and sigh, unbuckling his sit belt. Robbie has a hard time to carry Matthias inside of the house, but luckily, Eleazar, despite being very sleepy too, can walk himself to the house. But something that Eleazar said next shocked him the most- he swears, Matthias, that he was holding, almost fell into the ground.

"Mom!"

Turning around, he saw Eleazar hugging his mother in such a tight embrace. He can saw how glad and relief Jade is. She murmurs something at Eleazar that made him run immediately into the house. It was after that, she finally faces him. She walks slowly towards him and grab Matthias from his arm, "Here, let me take him," she said, and all he could was look at her-like a statue. He wanted to scream, to yell- heck, he wanted to cry in front of her but nothing happened. He just look at her as she took Matthias in her arm, and the young boy mumbles sleepily, "Mommy? S'tat yew?" his fingers grip tight on her sweater, she answered back, "Yeah, honey," with that, all he can hear was, "I missh yew," while Jade takes him to his room.

He waited for her at the kitchen after asking for Eleazar to eat his dinner at the living room. Finally she came, and Robbie wanted to scream at her now and then but couldn't. He stares at her quite for a while, and chocked, "Why?" Just then, he realizes how broken his voice really sounded, and how his eyes kept looking somewhere else and not to her.

"I'm scared," she told him, without any emotion in her voice.

"Of what?" The unsatisfied feeling inside of his voice was obvious and he can see how it hurts her. "I'm scared of you leaving me," she explains. "Leaving you? Why would I want to do that? After having two child with you, and living with you for almost 10 years!" his voice slightly rising. She shakes his head, "That's _why_... I'm scared of you actually getting _tired_ of me, and our sons, and finally, you leaving me..," Robbie look straight into her eyes, and chuckle so softly, "Jade...," his forehead resting on her forehead, "I'll never going to get tired of you..., or our sons! You amaze me... Each and every day, with your beauty and your personality,"

Finally one tears rolling down his cheek, he said, "I love you,"

"I'm pregnant," her breath's hitches and his eyes shot open, "W-what?" he choked up.

"That's why I left. I'm afraid you'll freak out because everybody knows how wimp you really are, and I thought you'd chickened out and leave me because I'm pregnant again. I just- I don't want that to happen and so I..," she was immediately cut off by Robbie kissing him passionately on the lips, one hand on her cheek and the other squeezing her hand. Breaking the kiss apart, he smiles, "You are wonderful, Jade," and a smile crept up upon her face, and knowing that he's going to be okay with having another child with her, she's pretty fine with it. "Of course, I am, you dork," she said.

And walking up stairs, leaving his wife with his eldest son talking about the carnival and clowns and roller coasters, he saw the window of his bedroom are closed shut, with a sticky note on it, "Thanks for leaving the window open," which made him smile.

He guessed he knew deep down that his wife's coming back home after all.

_Talk to yourself/ Talk to the tears/ Talk to the man who put you here/ and don't wait for the sky to clear_

* * *

><p><strong>an**: okay..! I know I made Jade sort of out of character.. but I don't have any other way to present Jade. wow, this one shot seriously sucks! I'm sorry to disappoint you. And yeah, I know Eleazar is a weird name, but I think it's kind of cool, and since Jade likes weird yet cool stuff- I thought I named her first child Eleazar. oh man, I feel really bad about this one shot... but, thanks anyway for reading it.

**Inspiration**: Taylor Swift- Come in with the rain. (you should really listen to this song- it's kind of cool)

**disclaimer**: I own nothing-no one- no song. Except ideas, Eleazar and Matthias Shapiro.

**plus**: review? no? okay...


End file.
